Cry
by LadyBird
Summary: Ron made Harry cry... Warnings for slash HarryRon and language swearing in the second chapter
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: Doesn't belong to me. Never ha, never will. No money made.

**Pairing:** Harry/Ron 

**Rating:** PG 

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male) 

**A/N:** My Valentine's day ficlet. Harry/Ron is not my usual pairing, but I blame it all on Mad Martha and her fics (although Jadea is guilty as hell, too) and GatewayGirl whose fic "Blood Magic" (I love this fic, don't you dare to think otherwise) has Harry/Hermione pairing that has made me root for Harry/anybody-else-than-Hermione (well, maybe not Ginny. Or Dumbledore).

**Cry**

I never meant to cry, believe me. I didn't think I could cry anymore. All the tears I'd ever had – I'd cried them already. Or maybe I never had many tears to start with. But when you said those words, the tears just came out and wouldn't stop. 

It's embarrassing, really. 

You stand there, that startled look on your face. You know, the one you get when you are not sure what to do. I know you never expected me to cry. After all – I never cry much. I don't think you have seen me really cry before. I'm sorry, I never meant to make you worry. You mean the world to me, you know that? I think you do. I'm not that good with words, but you have learnt to read me well after all the time we have spent together. 

We have been together for a long time, you and I. You were my first friend. I think it was only logical that you were my first lover as well. 

Friends with benefits, right? Only for us it was best friends with benefits. 

I remember, I was really surprised to learn I was your first lover as well. I always thought that you were... you know... with one of the "acquaintances" you went out with. Only you told me that – I remember it so well – "When you are having sex, you back in unguarded. You have to trust your partner to watch it. It's all about who you can trust." 

It made me laugh then because it reminded me of one of Moody's lectures. 

But it's true, that bit about trust. I had already understood that, even if I wasn't able to express that knowledge in words. And that's why you asked for... benefits... and that's why I agreed. I never thought... 

I never thought you would make me cry. I never thought I would cry at something you said. 

But it's not bad, you know? Not bad at all, because... 

"I love you too, Ron." 

The End

(And they lived Happily Ever After because it's Valentain's day and I say so)


	2. Cry II

**Cry II **

DAMN YOU! Damn you, damn you, damn you, Ronald Weasley! To the Hell and back again! Damn you to the First and the Seventh and all the Circles in between. DAMN YOU! How did you dare, you little piece of shit? How did you _dare _to go away! We had been together for so long, together in everything and then you just LEAVE? 

Who do you think you are? You had no right, no right at all! You hear me? NO RIGHT! If you were here right now, I'd kill you myself. With my bare hands. No _Avada Kedavra_ for you, not ever, no, I'd just put my hands around your throat and _squeeze_... And you'd look at me and... Damn you, Ron... 

You had no right to leave me. There were so many things we'd planned to do together – kill Voldemort and then have a nice long vacation somewhwere, somewhere hot and sunny. Maybe go to Egypt so you could show me all the places you'd seen when you first were there. Visit Bill. And Charlie. See the dragons – see if Norbert recognized us. Then come back and help Dumbledore – there were so many things we planned to do... And together. Always together. Why did you go and leave me alone? 

Damn you, Ron! You were supposed to live.

**A/N:** Sorry! 


	3. Cry III

**Cry III **

Bloody hell, where is he? I mean, it's not like I want him to get here before it's time, but... I miss him, all right? I haven't seen him for so long – at least it feels like a long time. You understand what's it like to miss somebody you care for? I guess you don't. 

Yes, it seems like a long time since I last saw him. And I know he's fighting and I'm not there to help him. I don't even know what's going on, I can just sit here and wait. 

Maybe I should just go through the Gate and wait there, what do you think? I would have people to speak with then, I guess. I might even get to know how's Harry and when he's going to come here. It's just that I promised Harry I would wait. Sure, it was only said in jest, but... I really meant it. And I know he did too. We always thought – feared – he would be the one to do the waiting. I really hope he's all right. 

So, what do you advice? Should I go in or stay here? You say nothing? And why am I speaking to a gatepost anyway? 

Wait, someone's coming. Again. I don't like when they come here. I may sometimes want to have somebody to talk to, but they ask every kind of questions and... I mean, I just had a conversation with Remus... not so long ago. Got one of his philosophical lectures, too. And how did he get to teach DADA? They should install _Philosophy of Ethics_ as a sublect in Hogwarts so students could listen to Remus. Or, they should have. A little late for that now, right? 

Whoever it is, he's getting closer. Or her. Merlin, I hope it's not a kid again. I've seen too many of them lately. What the fuck is Dumbledore thinking? 

Perhaps I can get some news about Harry. And the others. I guess I should get up and greet the new arrival properly. And it's definetly a he. 

He looks kinda weary as he struggles along the road. It's uphill for him, I know. It was for me. 

He's walking his head down. Maybe looking out for trecherous stones. The road looks very unstable when you're walking on it. Maybe he's just tired. Most of them - us - are. 

He looks... familiar. Just a minute till he gets closer, then... 

_Oh, Merlin! Finally. I'm sorry that you're here and I'm not sorry at all, because you're finally here and... Oh, how I've missed you, Harry! _

I must have cried out his name, because he looks up and then he's running to me, and he stumbles and I reach out to catch him and... 

Bloody hell, I've made him cry again. But it's all right, because he's laughing too and holding onto me and... 

And we'll never let go again. 

**The End** (really, honestly) 

**A/N: **Okay, I'm officially a sap. And sucker for happy endings. And I managed to kill them both off.


End file.
